Rainy Death
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Some one dies.some one impotant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Helena by: My chemical romance**

**Asakura here writing a one-shot that got to me when I was listening to My Chemical Romance - Helena. This is a sad ending so if you cry don't blame me.**

**Rainy Death**

_**Long ago**_

_**Just like the hearse, you die to get in again**_

_**we are **_

_**so far from you.**_

It was late at night, it was raining. Tohma decided to call Shuichi to go over some paperwork with him.

"Shuichi I need you to come to the studio to discuss some stuff."

"Yeah sure, let me just tell Yuki."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

Shuichi walked into Yuki's study and saw him typing in his laptop.

"Yuki, im..."

"Shut up brat, im working here. I have a deadline, don't bother me."

"But I just wa..."

"No, shut up, leave me alone."

Shuchi understood so he left the study. Once he closed the door behind him he whispered.

"I love you Yuki...I always will."

In the study, Yuki heard what Shuichi said and sighted.

"I love you to brat."

But softly so Shuichi wouldn't hear him. Yuki opened his drawer and pulled a small black box with a wedding ring inside.

_**Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinarate.**_

_**The lives, of everyone you know.**_

_**And what's the worst you take(worst you take)**_

_**From every heart you break(heart you break)**_

_**And like a blade you stain(blade you stain)**_

_**Well i've been holding on tonight.**_

Shuichi went to the driveway and unlocked his car and stepped in. He started the engine and reversed into the street.

_'Why didn't he let me explain to him that I was going to the studio? He's gonna get mad at me for leaving without telling him, but I tried to tell him.'_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

Shuichi sighted at the thought of Yuki yelling at him for a reason of why he left without telling him first. Shuichi looked out the window of his car and couldn't see any stars in the sky. _'This rain is getting worse by the minute. I better hurry up and get there before it gets any worse.'_

_**Came a time**_

_**When every star falls **_

_**Brought you to tears again**_

_**We are the very hurt you sold**_

_**And what's the worst you take(worst you take)**_

_**From every heart you break(heart you break)**_

_**And liek a blade you stain(blade you stain)**_

_**Well, I've been holding on tonight**_

The street was dark and Shuichi couldn't see anything farther than what his headlights would show. Shuichi tried concentrateing on the road ahead of him, but his mind was concentrated on Yuki. _'What if he finds out im gone and starts looking for me?Oh am I gona get my ass beat when I get home.'_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay.**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight.**_

_**Well, if you go on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay.**_

_**So long and goodnight.**_

_**So long and goodnight.**_

The street was dark and Shuichi found it harder to see ahead of him with all the rain on his windshield. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a truck appeared infront of Shuichi's car and it smashed into Shuichi's car making it turn to the side and rollign off a cliff. The last thing Shuchi thought of as he was rolling off the cliff inside the car was Yuki. The car finally stopped at the bottom of the hill, but Shuichi didn't look well.

_**Can you hear me**_

_**Are yuo near me**_

_**Can we pretend to leave and then**_

_**We'll meet again, when our cars collide.**_

All of a sudden, Yuki felt a strong feeling in his chest that was very wrong. He noticed that the house was quiet and thought what was keeping Shuichi so quiet. He walked out of his study and saw nothing in the living room. A phone call inturupted the quiet in the house and Yuki answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yuki, it's Tohma, is Shuichi there?"

"No, I can't seem to find him."

"That's funny, he said he was going to tell you he was coming to the studio, but he has taken a long time."

"He didn't tell me anything." All of a sudden Yuki remembered Shuichi trying to tell him something.

"Shit. He tried telling me something earlier, but I ignored him and kicked him out of the study."  
"I tried calling his cell phone, but he wouln't answer it."

"I'll try calling callign him right now."

"Okay, bye."

As soon as Yuki hung up the phone, another call came in.

"That must be Shuichi."

He answered the call.

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay.**_

_**So long and goodnight.**_

_**So long and goodnight.**_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Uesugi?"

"Yes, this is him. What is it?"

"I have terrible news for you."

"What, what is it?"

"We found Shuichi Shindou's car at the bottom of a cliff a few minutes ago. We rushed him to the hospital, but when we arrived we lost him. We tried everything we could, but nothing could bring him back. I'm sorry Mr. Uesugi. Shuchi Shindou is dead."

Yuki dropped the phone on the couch and rushed to the hospital. It stopped raining and the sky was clear. All that Yuki could think about, were the last words he heard from the doctor. _'I'm sorry Mr. Uesugi. Shuichi Shindou is dead.' _Tears dropped from Yuki's eyes and he drove even faster to the hospital.

Yuki arrived at the hospital. He asked the receptionist where he could find Shuichi's room. She told him and he ran to the room where they held Shuchi. As he walked in, he could see Shuichi's pale body on the bed. He walked to his side and immidiately dropped to his knees.

"Shuichi...you can't leave me...please...come back."

He pulled out the wedding ring from his pocket and slipped it into Shuichi's cold finger.

"Please don't go Shuichi...I need you here with me...I can't live without you."

He leaned over to his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

Thoma walked in and grabbed Yuki's shoulders

"Come Eiri, lets go."

"No, I won't leave him here alone. He's just sleeping Tohma, he'll wake up soon."

"Eiri, you have to let it go."

"Shhh, You'll wake him up. Now leave us alone."

Tohma stayed there beside Yuki all night long.

_**Well, if you cary on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and godnight.**_

The next day, Everybody was at Shuichi's funeral. Family, co-workers, and friends. Yuki was standing right by the hole where they were lowering down the coffin Shuichi was in. Hours pased by and everybody was leaving. Rain started pouring down and Yuki was the only one there right by Shuichi's grave. The wind started picking up and sakura pedals fell from the trees. Yuki heared Shuichi's voice in the wind and looked up.

_" I love you Yuki...I always will."_

Yuki stood up and said his last words to Shuichi as well.

"I love you too, Shuichi."

**Asakura: I know it's sad, but this is how it had to end. Thank you for reading leave reviews please.**


End file.
